1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to male supporter which is fitted to male underpants for retaining male organs (which denotes the penis and scrotum hereunder).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as underpants for retaining male organs, trunks type underpants disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2923247 (Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 9-3701), male underpants disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application, Second Publication No. Hei 7-40482 (Japanese Utility Model Application, First Publication No. Hei 6-20405), and the like have been proposed.
The former trunks type underpants are formed as a one piece cut of supporter and trunks type underpants, with the object of providing trunks type underpants with permeability and a sense of stability.
On the other hand, regarding the latter male underpants, a cloth is arranged on an inner part of the underpants functioning as a pocket to contain the male organs, and the cloth forms an approximate U-shape. As a result, when the male organs are put into the pocket, the male organs are supported from underneath.
Further, as underpants for retaining the male organs, many underpants with the object of providing permeability and a sense of stability have been proposed.
However, since the former trunks type underpants are formed as a one piece cut of supporter and underpants, considerable bothersome time and labor is required for such operations as cutting and sewing. Due to this considerable time and labor, the production cost of the trunks type underpants is expensive.
On the other hand, regarding the latter male underpants, the cloth functioning as a pocket is formed separate from the underpants, and then sewn on. Therefore it is possible to provide a lower price compared to the former trunks type underpants. The cloth functioning as a pocket forms an approximate U-shape by means of a main part which supports the male organs from underneath and a pair of arm parts which are extended upwards from the main part. As a result, the male organs are supported from underneath and kept from directly touching the legs, so that discomfort can be reduced. However, regarding the cloth functioning as a pocket, the main part which supports the male organs from underneath only supports the scrotum of the male organs and does not retain the penis. In other words, the structure of these male underpants is to separately support the scrotum and penis so that there is a sense of discomfort in the fitting of the overall male organs.
Moreover, male organs are not ones which are always contained in the same condition, being special organs whose shape and volume changes moment by moment due to various factors. Nevertheless, many male underpants proposed up to now with the object of providing permeability and a sense of stability, have not considered this special characteristics of male organs.
Therefore, the present invention has been created in order to solve the aforementioned problems, with the object of providing a male supporter with excellent permeability and which can retain the whole male organs independently with a sense of stability, and moreover, which can adapt to the special sorts of change of the male organs and can fit well in any condition.
One aspect of the present invention is a male supporter which is fitted to an inner part of male underpants. The male supporter comprises; a lower piece which covers the scrotum from underneath, an upper piece which is formed by belt-like cloth along the penis and covers the penis from the front side, and a pair of suspending devices which are connected to both left and right edges of the upper piece or the lower piece. A back edge of the lower piece is connected to an inner crotch of the underpants via an elastic axis device. A top edge of the upper piece is connected to an upper central part of an inner front body of the underpants. The ends of the suspending devices are connected to the upper left and right of the inner front body of the underpants. Accordingly, the whole male organs are independently supported.
The lower piece may be formed by a peripheral edge which is formed in an approximate circle shape, and a part which envelops the scrotum.
The suspending devices and elastic axis device may be formed by elastic thread or belt-like elastic cloth.
A retaining piece for holding the penis may be provided on an inner part of the upper piece.
According to the male supporter of the present invention, the whole male organs are covered by the lower piece and the upper piece, and in this condition the suspending devices support the male organs independently. Moreover, by a pendulum-like restoring effect and elastic effect of the elastic axis device, it is possible to keep the male organs always in the central position, and correspond to the shape and volume change of the male organs.